


Silmarillion Sci-Fi AU

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Elves, Elves In Space, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Middle Earth, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, possible full story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Just a short sci-fi version of middle earth featuring the feanorains.





	Silmarillion Sci-Fi AU

Meadhros looked up as Fingon walked into the room. "How are things going?" Fingon asked.

"Good," Replied Maedhros. "We should be there on time." 

"Great," Fingon said with a nod. 

Maedhros turned back to the view port and pressed a few buttons letting the ship run on auto pilot. He stretched and yawned. Fingon sat down in the open seat next to him. He turned to him and asked, “You alright?”

“I'm fine,” He replied. “You do know Curufin may be there...it's just been awhile since I have seen him. Been awhile since I have seen any of them.” 

Fingon just nodded, he understood. The last time Maedhros and his siblings talked they agreed to go their own separate ways. Decide their own path and not stick to what Feanor's idea was. Curufin was the only one who truly stuck to what Feanor wished. The others went off on their own, some wanted nothing to do with the war against Melkor. Others helped in their own way. Like Maedhros for example, he chose to go with Fingon who helped with the war when he could. 

“Things will be fine,” Fingon said. “What is the worst that could happen?”

“Well last time we talked we were all together and Naltanare almost knocked him out.” He replied.

“Ah. Yes, your sister is a firecracker.” Fingon replied.

“Look at her family, it makes complete sence.” Maedhros replied.

“I know. She is similar to Aredhel at times,” Fingon said.

Maedhros shook his head and said, “At times is the keyword there. She is a free sprit but if she were ever to meet Melkor and his lieutenant. She won't run in fear. She'll march over to them and let's say the day will end with her sending them out an air lock.” 

“Yeah. Your sister is a bit scary at times,” Fingon said.

“Your telling me,” Maedhros said with a laugh. He leaned his head back. He missed her and his brothers. He did hope that they were alright he talked to some of them briefly but others he said nothing to in ages. 

* * *

Meadhros walked with Fingon down the halls. Fingon had to meet with his father to discuss some things. Meadhros turned to his cusion and said, “I'm going to check something out. I'll catch up with you later.”

Fingon nodded and headed off. Meadhros walked down the halls, he wondered through the halls deep in thought. He jumped a bit when he heard someone walk up behind him and said, “I see your still sulky.” 

He turned and found his little sister standing there. She was dressed in her normal dark blue shirt with blank pants and her dark gray boots that had a slight heal. She however had a lab coat on which met she was working. She was skilled at chemistry but also she was a very skilled medic. So her work was unique. Then again any work any of the feanorains do has to be unique. 

“Nal,” Meadhros said giving her a hug. She hugged him back and smiled.

“So what are you doing here?” She asked he let go. 

“Fingon had to come here, I have been working with him. So I flew him here,” He replied. “What about you?”

“Well it seems that Maglor rescued two kids, there was a raid from one of Melkor's ships and Maglor happen to be there. He helped out and saved two kids. He wanted to be sure they were alright so he brought them here.” She said.

“Is he still here?” He asked. 

“Yep,” She said. “Follow me. Maglor will be happy to see you.” 

“I hope so,” Maedhros said as he followed her down the hall. 

“So. How have you been?” Meadhros asked as they walked down the hall. 

“Good. Keeping myself busy by this and that. Some dating here and there.” Naltanare replied as she pushed some hair over her shoulder. 

“Dating. You?” He asked.

“Yes and please do not go all big brother protective of me.” She said looking up at him. 

“I can't help it. No one is good enough for my little sister,” He said.

She smirked and chuckled. “I remember. On Valinor you and the others scared the few dates I did have.” She said.

“If I remember correctly it was Atar, and Celegorm who actually threatened them.” He said.

She smirked and looked at him. “It was. You soon up though and talked to them calmly. To them having a red haired giant talk down to them scared them almost as he bad as Atar showing them his forge where he can easily make a weapon.” She said. 

“And you can't forget Maglor hurting their ears slightly plain high pitch notes.” He replied. 

She laughed and said, “How can I forget.”

Meadhros smiled. He had missed this part of his siblings, being able to laugh with them. He did not miss their insanity though. She continued to walk down the halls till she got to the healers station. She walked in and brought Meadhros to a room where he fond Maglor half asleep in a chair. Two twin elflings where curled up in the bed. 

Naltanare walked over to Maglor shook him slightly. “Hey. You have a visitor Kano.” She said.

Maglor blinked and looked up. He shook himself awake and looked over. “Nelyo!” Maglor said as he jumped up.

He walked over to him and hugged his brother tightly. Maedhros hugged back and smiled. “Been awhile, hasn't it Kano?” He said.

“Too long,” Maglor said as he pulled away. The three siblings sat down and talked. They talked for awhile before the two elflings shifted and sat up rubbing their sleepy faces.

One of them looked over at Maglor and blinked. “Who is dat?” He asked pointing at Meadhros. While that other hid behind the first one not liking new people.

“That's Maedhros,” Said Maglor. “He's my older brother,” 

“You have a brother too?” He asked. 

“He has many brothers,” Naltanare said standing up walking over to them. “Why don't you introduce yourself.” She said.

“I'm Elros. He's my twin brother Elrond.” The boy said as the one named Elrond poked his head around his brother too look at Maedhros.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Maedhros said nodding to the twins.

“How many brothers do you have?” Elros asked Maglor.

“I have six brothers,” He replied.

“Six!” Elrond said his eyes going wide. 

“That's seven siblings,” Elros said.

“Yes. I have a big family,” Maglor said chuckling.

Naltanare sat on the edge of the bed and started checking the few wounds the twins have. As she checked them Elros looked back at Maedhros who still wore his armor. He also must have saw Maedhros’s eyes completely as well.

“Are you you a solider? Why are your eyes different colors.” Asked Elros.

Meadhros was quiet for a moment. Yet, he said, “I was. I am not any more.As for my different colored eyes. I got hurt in a battle and had to get a false one. I am a pilot though.” He replied.

“Really!” Said Elros. “That's super cool! Do you have your own ship? Can you show it to me?” He then asked and soon continued to ask question after question to him not even letting him answer. 

* * *

Meadhros was sitting in the room he using till he was and Fingon headed out. He looked up as there was a knock at the door. “it's open.” He called.

Maglor walked in and sat down on the couch across from him. “Sorry about Elros asking about your eye.” He said.

Maedhros shook his head and said, “Forget it. I got over that subject a long time ago,” 

Maglor just nodded silently. During a battle that was practically right after Feanor was hurt Maedhros got captured and tortured by the enemy. It was actually Fingon who lead the rescue party. It was also what started the rift between the siblings. “So. What do you plan to do with the boys?” Maedhros asked pulling his brother out of his thoughts. 

“I don't know. I saved them but I can't just leave them now,” Maglor said. “Their mother died in the battle and I have no idea where there father is.” 

“I'm sure you'll think of something. Also, speaking of where see they?” Maedhros asked. 

“Naltanare is showing the around.” He replied. He then was silent and asked, “Do you think it'll be wise if I take them in? I mean I chose to stay away from this war. I can protect them but what if they don't want to stay with me? What if-” 

Meadhros cut him off and said, “If you asking what kind of father you'll make. You will make a great one, after all you did help raise our six other siblings.” 

Maglor smiled and said, “Thank you Neylo.” 

“Anytime,” He said. They both looked up as a knock on the door opened and the boys came zooming in and dove behind Maglor.

“What's going on?” Maglor asked. 

“We are playing tag with Antie Nal,” Elros said.

“We claimed you are the safe zone,” Elrond added. Maglor chuckled and looked to Maedhros and said in Quenya, “Looks like I don't even have a choice. They have picked me.” 

“So it seems,” Maedhros replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> And if people do enjoy this concept I'll do my best to make a full story out of it.


End file.
